


Give Me Love

by 707dayslate



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Gen, Love Confessions, Some softness, mentioning of the brothers, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: “Please don’t deny your feelings, or mine Y/N.” You looked up when you felt Lucifer wiping away a few tears that ran down your cheeks. His gaze never looked so soft before, even with the quiet moments you two had together. “L-Lucifer?” You managed to speak through a hoarse throat. His ungloved hand cupped your cheek as his thumb soothingly rubbed your cheek bone as held his gaze with yours. “The feeling is mutual, I may love you more than you love me. I’ve never felt so strong about someone in my life, until I met you.” His cheeks blushed but his eyes remained on you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Give Me Love

The door to the common room slams shut, echoing through the house of Lamentation as tears ran down your warmed, red struck face. Your mind raced as you thought of what to say, where to run, how to hide. Your feelings are out in the open like dirty laundry; you feel completely open and vulnerable and you hate that fact. You wanted to run to your room, your legs decided to give out below you, making you slowly sink against the wall, your head buried in your hands as your elbows rested on your knees.

“God, I’m so fucking stupid.” Was all you could half whimper to yourself before you started to sob. Anxiety swelled within your heart and mind, your thoughts were chaotic. You were so out of it that you didn’t hear the door shut down the hall followed by quickened footsteps.

“Y/N..” Lucifer softly spoke as he got down on one knee in front of you, placing his hand on your shoulder. You shook your head as you tried to pull away with weak effort, your head stayed buried in your hands as you tried to get your body to stop so you could quickly run away from the situation. “I don’t quite understand why you ran away from me and my brothers.” Lucifer spoke again with the same tone of voice.

You spoke through tears and your hands, your voiced cracked as you felt like your heart was going to do the same. “I didn’t want you to find out how I felt unless I knew you felt the same.” You wiped your face with your hands, trying to tough it out long enough until he left you alone. “I didn’t mean to say it, I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t deny your feelings, or mine Y/N.” You looked up when you felt Lucifer wiping away a few tears that ran down your cheeks. His gaze never looked so soft before, even with the quiet moments you two had together. “L-Lucifer?” You managed to speak through a hoarse throat. His ungloved hand cupped your cheek as his thumb soothingly rubbed your cheek bone as held his gaze with yours. “The feeling is mutual, I may love you more than you love me. I’ve never felt so strong about someone in my life, until I met you.” His cheeks blushed but his eyes remained on you.

You moved forward on your knees, your arms wrapping around Lucifer’s neck loosely as your hid your face in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around your mid-section as he turned his head to kiss above your ear. Your voice trembled as you tried to hold back tears again. “Lucifer, I love you so much. I’ve known since I found out about Lilith and what you did for her.“ You slid your hands to his shoulders as you straightened out your back to look at him. “Since then, I’ve always wanted to be the one to make those thousands of years of loneliness and pain slowly wash away. I want to be there for, you, Lucifer. Please, let me be that person.”

Lucifer pulled you into a tighter embrace, his head pressing into the space where your shoulder and neck meets, you instantly wrap your arms around him again, not wanting to let him or this moment go.

“You already are, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Chapter 28 guys, how are we feeling about that? lol  
> My bitch ass decided to listen to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran after that chapter and.. yeah  
> My mind likes to wander.


End file.
